


《就这样被吃干抹净》

by mun0813



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 你龙 我龙 all龙 all居 居受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mun0813/pseuds/mun0813
Summary: 一个富家少爷男演员误以为来劝说的朱一龙是约炮的清纯寻求真爱被温柔对待的小受！？不但上了还玩了SM，最后把人艹昏睡过去的故事！
Relationships: 我×朱一龙
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_***富二代演员×朱一龙** _

_***年下攻** _

_***微强暴，SMplay有** _

_***富二代演员第一人称** _

——————————————————————

今天小爷心情不好，糟透了。那导演居然敢说小爷是个靠父母没实力的演员？也不看看自己的拍摄实力又有多牛逼。让老爸撤资得了。

打开手机里的约炮软件，啧。这什么垃圾地方啊，网速这么慢都看不到照片。算了算了，看简介下也不是不可以嘛，好艹就可以了。爷今天不高兴，势必要好好发泄。要是有个单纯的给爷艹，给爷开发，任搞就更好了。

于是就在网上浏览0号的简介，准备约炮。

［第一次，希望可以被温柔对待。］一看就知道是想在这里找寻真爱的处。所以毫不犹豫点下去了。

等待着那0号的到来，我拿出了行李袋装着的一些情趣用品，按摩棒、尿管，跳蛋，口塞等等。正想着怎么个玩法的时候——“叮咚。”啊，这么快？

打开门，是个180左右的男人，长得真他妈好看。一副清纯的样子，只好意淫他等会要被我怎么操怎么搞我的阴茎就硬挺了。那男人的眼睛，啧，真他妈想要他哭。

「慕先生你好，我是朱一龙。」我懒得听他介绍，不过朱一龙这名字可真是熟悉。我将他一把拉过，锁上门之后把他压在墙上一顿狂亲。他似乎不是我想象中的文弱，我把脚挺在他双腿间，时不时磨蹭他的下体。

我贪婪的亲吻着他，看着他拼命想要推开自己却被快感而变得柔软我开始对他上下其手。他穿着的是件普通的长袖卫衣，裤子也是十分普通的黑色运动裤。我讲手探进他的衣物里逗弄着他的乳头，他的乳头十分敏感，一碰就颤抖个不停。

我持续贪婪的在他嘴里与他的舌头共舞，并奏起了段色气的音色。他的脸，脖子已经红透了。我满意的看见他因为被自己的吻还有玩弄乳头而湿润的眼睛，松开了亲吻着的嘴。

我将他贴入我的怀里，抽出个手渐渐往他后穴游走。「请你住手……！」他用力的尝试推开自己，说实话，要不是自己是个散打冠军我估计其他人已经被他推开甚至被揍了吧。

我一开始把他的推开当做调情，怎知道他越来越过分越来越用力的抗拒自己。小爷他妈可不忍了，我拿开另一个挑弄他乳头的手，游进他的下体抚摸着。在他后穴游走的手也没闲，在他因为被自己突袭下体的时候把手指插进他的后穴里，时不时的抽插着。

「啊——」不知是被抚摸下体的关系还是被手指插入后穴的关系，他用原本低沉的声音发出了高昂的声音。真他妈动听，真想现在就把我的小老弟插进他的后穴放肆大艹一顿。

我把手指增加直到他的后穴吞下了三根手指后把他抱到床上。他的腿已经有些发软，腰已经站不直了。他被我抱到床上，想趁着我拿口塞还有跳蛋的时候逃走。呵，小爷我可不是吃素的。

于是他现在被扒光了衣服，用口塞塞在嘴里让他发不了声音，双手被我用领带和床头角绑在了一起，脚则用了脚铐铐起。后穴里被我强迫着塞了两颗跳蛋，我把跳蛋的程度都调至强，见他被跳蛋艹得眼泪直流，白皙的人儿变得红透看起来十分的美味。

被口塞塞着导致发出更为色情的声音。他的下体变得硬挺起来，他的下体并不小，大小在男人里算的上比较大的脸，当然和自己的根本没得比。

说起来这男的看起来就是平时都有锻炼，但肌肉却不夸张，肌肉十分的好看。而且就这长相……啧啧啧，这得迷死多少女人。

他已经射了好几次，现在也有点迷糊的感觉。我把跳蛋拔出，他发出一声呻吟后又射了一次，射在了我的身上。我见他眼泪汪汪的看着自己，将他含着的口塞解开，看着他红肿的嘴唇我没忍住舔了舔他发红的嘴边。

知道他已经没有力气去反抗着自己，我解开他的手，让他趴在自己的腿上，他不解的看着我。我笑了笑，拿起小巴掌鞭子。

“啪！”一掌下去，他白皙的后臀渐渐变红，他强迫自己一样的不让自己喊出，取而代之的是发出了「唔嗯！」拍了大概10下，他两边的臀部明显红透了，我把手放进他的嘴里想让他舔湿我的手指，但他太迟钝了，于是我自己在他嘴里搅弄，随后我把舔湿了的手指先是轻轻的抚摸着他那被我打了，红透的后臀。紧接着猛的抓弄他有肉的后臀，他的身体明显的僵硬起来。

我把他转过身来，面对着我。他满脸通红，眼睛湿润，脸上还有泪水的痕迹用着他那忧郁无辜的眼睛看着我。我把前段时间迷恋的猫咪play时候买的猫尾巴拿出，像是不用钱一样的挤了许多润滑油在上面，然后将朱一龙紧合着的双腿大开，然后慢慢的把猫尾推送进他未被开剖的后穴里。

猫尾入到一半的时候，他弓起身子发出悦耳的叫床声「啊～嗯啊～」似乎是感到害臊，他把枕头紧抱着捂着自己想让自己不发出这么妖娆的叫床声。但我害怕他把自己给捂晕了，就抽开他的枕头。

「小骚货，要用刚刚塞着你嘴巴的那个球体玩意塞着还是要爷亲你那就选一个？」我调戏着的靠近他，手依然不断的把猫尾推进。

没入整根的时候他突然一把的抓着我，把自己送入自己的口中。但他生涩的吻技依旧无法堵住他的叫床声，也不知道是不是被我不断抽送的猫尾艹得太爽的关系，放

放弃和我接吻，反而抱着我在我耳边发出骚音。

啧，该死的。在不插进去老子不是男人。

  
猫尾还在里面，朱一龙的后穴也因为猫尾被自己用许多润滑剂涂抹的关系还很滑润，于是我把自己的龟头磨蹭着他的穴壁，猫尾还算细，所以龟头顺利的进去了他的后穴里

  
「啊～不……不要！不行……」他很慌张的推着我的胸膛企图离开我的阴茎。我已经被欲望淹没，我轻吼一声，将他抱起坐在自己的大腿上，细长的猫尾因为润滑剂的关系噗揪的滑一半了出去，我现在只想要狠狠的艹这家伙的后穴。我把猫尾拉出，因为毫无预警的拉出，朱一龙反应性的昂头的弓起身子，发出娇喘声。他的乳头也毫无预警的挺在我的眼前，我舔舐起他的乳头，随后换手指挑逗。

我轻按着他的头，让他与我深吻。他被我吻得意识变得糊涂，我趁着这时候把龟头盯进我扒开的后穴，他反应过来的时候想要抽离，却被我狠狠的压下。他原本就大的眼睛因为被我狠狠的压下，一瞬间承受大肉棒的触感而张得更大。随后就是眼泪布满他的眼睛，像瀑布一样留下止不了。

  
「啊～嗯啊～好疼！嗯——！」他环绕着我的脖子，我扶着他的腰，借着床的弹力的抽插。啪啪啪的声音还有朱一龙的叫床环绕着整个房间。突然我一眼瞥到了被我冷落在一旁的尿道管。

我开始缓下抽插的动作，而朱一龙还是紧紧的环绕着我的脖子。原本的叫床声因为我的动作停止正在喘气，但因为全身乏力的关系他也没有要逃跑的打算。

  
我拿起尿道管，因为润滑剂离自己有点距离所以稍微移动。还很敏感的朱一龙因为我的移动，而发出了声甜腻的声音「嗯——」

  
我把尿道管涂抹好了润滑油，拿开了朱一龙抱紧自己的双手。他满脸疑惑的看着我，此时的他越发诱人，特别是他在大口喘气的时候。

我准备把尿道管插入他的马眼的时候，他惊讶的看着我想要阻止我。「乖，不疼的。」他刚想乱动，我就开始抽插，他瞬间瘫软下来，浑身无力的发抖。双手被我抓起的领带再一次禁锢起来，眼睁睁的看着我把尿道管插入他的马眼。

「啊！疼……」他紧咬着唇，眼睛有憋出了眼珠。这么好看的眼睛，明天会因为被我艹哭的关系而红肿想一想就觉得爽。

  
我把最后一点的尿道管插了进马眼里，朱一龙已经瘫倒在床上，已经没有办法坐起来。我把他抱起，让他靠在墙上，因为冰凉的墙壁的关系他又发出了色情的声音「呃嗯……」

  
我拉着他的双手，他的腿十分修长的，我把他的腿放到了我的肩上。我开始不断的往他的后穴撞击，啪啪啪的声音更响亮的想起。他的叫床声也越发骚，但可能也因为害羞（性格包袱）的关系而导致后续他都紧咬着嘴唇发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音。

  
见他的嘴唇快被咬出血来，我凑近他亲吻他的嘴，也因为姿势的关系，我的阴茎撞到了他的花心，让他即使被我吻着也抑制不了的发出骚浪的叫床声。

「啊……啊！我、我我要射……让我射！」他来回好几次的撞击他的花心，他不断的要求我拿开尿道管，可他越是要我越不给，我想要挑弄他……

  
「呵，我不。想你们这种想要在约炮网站找真爱的0啊，真的好难得，特别是你这一种……没被艹过的最棒了。」说完加速的抽插，让朱一龙长大瞳孔，然后抓着床单，一直压抑着的呻吟也没有压抑的发出来。

  
「嗯……呃……」我在他的体内射了，而他的马眼也漏出了些白浊，而朱一龙人已经半眯着眼睛不断喘着气，身体也在微微的颤抖。我把尿道管拔出，他半眯的眼睛瞬间张大，下体想水龙头一样关不了的射出许多白浊。

  
朱一龙射出后就累瘫的在床上昏睡了过去，身体还红透的没褪，身体还微微的颤抖。我拿起纸巾擦拭自己的小兄弟，刚想要帮朱一龙擦的时候，门就被大力的敲。

  
心想着，要是朱一龙被看见全裸不怎么好吧……就用被子把他盖好。然后不耐烦的开门，「干嘛，烦死小爷了。」

「他说你找他预约了见面，等你来大半个小时了你也不接电话，后来看到我们了才来问我们。」这是经纪人小姐这么对我说的。

我咽了咽口水「你……是约炮软件的那个“第一次，希望被温柔对待”的那位吗？」只见男孩点点头表示没错，并且十分真诚的看着自己。

我给了他1万，和他说了声抱歉自己今天不想做为理由让他走了。我看着被自己艹得昏睡过去的朱一龙寻思了半天……

“嘟嘟……”嗯？经纪人小姐的打来的。我大开接听，「喂？小慕啊，你有看到朱一龙先生吗？刚刚听导演说让他找你谈一谈演戏的事情来着。」

靠，我上错人就算了，还上了自己的前辈。

.

.或许会有个后续.


	2. 搞错人（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 富家少爷×朱一龙
> 
> 肉肉肉，文笔不好望见谅（泪奔）

——

男主为原创角色，也可代入自己哦2333

——于是开始吧——

  


我看着朱一龙白皙的身体方才被我狠狠留下的爱痕，真诱人……我先来澄清，我只是想要帮他清洗一下身体，特别是他肉穴里的白浊。真的没打算玩什么浴室play，但无奈他一醒来就想用拳头来和我打招呼，逼不得已我抓着了他的双手不让他胡乱挣扎。他的腰部以下还没有力气来抵抗，毕竟第一次就被我这样那样玩弄……  
  
「放开我！」他用着有些沙哑的声音吼我，啧行吧看你长得好看，又是个前辈我忍还不行?「前辈，你乖乖的我就放开你。不然，我不介意把刚刚我们做的事情再做一次。」他听了后果然乖巧的许多，虽然还是恶狠狠的瞪着我。  
  
我让他靠在了我的身上，他很抗拒我也是醉了……我叹了口气，关上花洒让他依靠我怀里，我像帮我家猫咪顺毛一样的安抚他。别说，还真管用，他不再挣扎也不胡乱动，那手就紧紧的抓着我后背。啧，我感觉都要出血了，操。  
  
见他把脸埋在我的肩上，我无奈地拿起花洒开水然后开始替他清洗，他刚开始可能感到不自在和害臊吧，我感觉我的肩上烫得快要烧起了。唉，我不禁感叹，我堂堂大少爷都没人让我这么帮他善后还带哄的……  
  
我托起他的臀部，扒开一些把手机插了进去想要替他把肉穴里的玩意儿弄干净。「嗯~」怎料到他突然的发出呻吟，忍着忍着忍着！  
  
我再把手指往里插想要清洗干净时，他的手又想要挣扎推开我了。然后也是我理智断线的原因，他妈的那脸蛋可真勾人，眼泪汪汪的瞪着人整个人都快红透了，嘴里还会因为被触碰到敏感地方而下意识的发出骚音，再忍老子的鸡巴白生了好吗?  
  
我将花洒扔下，把朱一龙拉得贴近我我开始吸吮他的乳头，不理会他的反抗。手指也没有闲下的不断挑弄他，他无力地瘫倒在我的身上，我将他的手放在我的肩上，并把他移到洗面台上，他背后紧贴着镜子。我把手指抽出，把阴茎掏了出来，拿起朱一龙的手让他帮我撸两下，原本想要他帮我口交，不愿意妥协的他最后选择了帮我撸管。他满脸羞红的不敢看我。她越这样我越来劲，于是我捏着他的下巴让他看向我。  
  
他对上了我的目光，急忙的闭上眼睛想要别过头。我笑了笑，我保证等会儿他一定会看过我这来。我扒开他的双脚，接着刚还没洗干净的精液来替代润滑剂，很顺利的让我的阴茎顶了进去，朱一龙果不其然的发出了十分色情的呻吟，而且看向了我「不、不要！嗯啊~」  
  
「明、嗯啊！明天有……有拍摄，嗯！」他用他软绵绵的双手想要推开我，但那力度不但没有把我推开反而激起了我的性欲。我堵上了他不断和我求情的嘴巴，他原本反抗的双手渐渐的安分并环上我的脖子上。我想，他应该很喜欢我这样亲吻着他。可能有那什么……那所谓的安全感吗?  
  
我趁着他在被我吻得放松的时候加大了抽插动作，他的身子很明显的颤抖了起来「啊！唔嗯……疼！」他挣开我的吻，把我抱得更紧，双脚也是无意识的夹紧了我。我把他抱下，走出浴室把他压在床上狠狠的吻个篇，看见他眼眶湿润的看着我，用着带有哭腔的奶音和我抗诉「太疼了……不要了……」我低下头亲吻他的额头，他浓密的睫毛微微颤抖，吸了吸鼻子，大眼无辜的望向我想要我放过他。  
  
开玩笑，谁点的火那就谁来灭。「想要我住手?」我把阴茎微微挪一点出来。「想……」因为阴茎的移动他微微的喘了声气。我贴近他的脸，露出不怀好意的微笑「那你满足了我，我就住手怎么样?」  
  
他很明显的愣着，满脸的犹豫。我懒得等他回答我，于是猛的一顶，他的肉穴紧紧地包裹着我「啊！等、等等，我答应你……」我停下抽插的动作，摸了摸他的脸蛋，和以往不同温柔的问道「真的，小爷不允许中途反悔。」他不愿意与我对视，浓密又纤长的睫毛有些水珠依附在上面，睫毛微微颤抖，我能够感觉他十分的不愿意但却又别无他法的感受。  
  
他点了点头，闷哼出了声「嗯。」  
  
我缓缓的抽出我那还鼎立着的阴茎，一把拉起朱一龙。我看着他一脸色情的样子，啧啧啧……骨子里是个纯情的小白兔，你说身体和脸蛋怎么这么让人想犯罪?我这么想着，眼前的人毫不知情，还没来得及反应，懵懵的看着我。  
  
「给小爷舔。」我这么说道，舔什么大家心里有数不需要多说。他坐在原处不动，我知道他一定是在犹豫吧。于是我这么说「不可以反悔呢。」紧接着，因为在床上的关系，他用膝盖代替脚，慢慢地靠近我像猫咪一样的伸出舌头舔我的嘴唇，然后主动的把舌头交给了我。  
  
我差点没撑住就把他搂紧艹死了，这男人是什么世间尤物啊?他生涩地在我口腔里挑弄着，他的手自然的附在我的脸颊，吻了一小会儿，他就把舌头从我的嘴里抽出，微微的喘着气。他那忧郁的大眼睛，看了我几秒后，可能感到不怎么好意思的就红着脸别过头了。  
  
小爷我可不会因为这样放过他，我抓着他的脖子往下按，他的脸颊零距离的和我的阴茎接触。他试着想要抬头离开，却被我狠狠的按着无法动弹。「我说让你舔的地方是这里，你刚刚舔错了，一龙哥。」  
  
「可是……你自己没说清楚……」他用着他独有的低音奶声和我投诉十分的不满。当下我是无语的，我怎么会想到他这么呆萌……「中途不允许——」我刚想要说的时候，被他抢了我的台词。  
  
「不允许反悔。」他吸了口气，缓缓的伸出舌尖舔我的阴茎，因为没有发胶的关系，他的刘海其实还是挺长的，我下意识的替他把刘海绕到他耳朵后。舔了一小段时间，我绷不住了。  
  
我弯下头，伸手轻拉他那诱人的小舌尖，他抬头满脸的不解的看着我。「你这么舔，你要我怎么爽?」他想要推开我的手，毕竟唾液都要从嘴里流出来。  
  
但我就是要他嘴里的唾液流出来。  
  
接着，唾液流到了我的阴茎上「现在，含下去。」他委屈一样的顶着大眼睛可怜兮兮的看着我，祈求混蒙过关。但小爷我是谁?他这样只想让我欺负他，调戏他而已。我意味深长的唔了一声示意他做。  
  
「我不会……」看他一脸认真的说，我选择相信他。搞不好我让他含，他就只含着不动，那时候难受的是我自己。我无奈的只能选择放弃。朱一龙默默的松了口气，他拿起一旁的棉被想要遮住自己裸露的身躯。  
  
我看朱一龙露出的手臂还有腿的时候，他不会口交，我会啊。我掀开遮着他下半身的棉被，暴力的扒开他的双腿，将他的下身含在嘴里。像撸管一样的上下移动，朱一龙紧抱着棉被发出淫声，在他准备射出的时候我却停下了动作，离开了他的下身。  
  
此时的朱一龙已经被情欲占满，见我离开他的下身时有些不舍得的看着我。我把手探入他的嘴里搅弄着，他听话的任由我玩弄，因为口交就可以把这人折腾成这个样子……真爽！  
  
我把手抽出，插进他的肉穴里。「呜啊……」我很快速就把手指的数量增加至3根，仅仅靠着三根手指他到达了高潮。我都搞不清楚，是他让我满足呢还是我满足他……  
  
我难得好心的打算扩张做久些让他不会那么难受，毕竟他明天有戏份……虽然早些的道具play我没手软的做就对了。但朱一龙这时候却拉着我的手红着眼眶，性感的低音对我说「进来。」  
  
我啧了一声，抬起他那可以让我玩上一辈子的腿，猛地把阴茎推进去，我低声发出了喘声。我看着他像个小猫一样腃起抱着棉被，还不断的的发出娇喘声。  
  
“叩叩……”  
「小慕，你还没完事吗?都几点了，明早还要早起拍戏！」是经纪人的声音，朱一龙明显的因为经纪人的声音拉回了理性，情欲退了不少，现在就打算推开我了。  
  
我将他压着，加快了抽插速度还有加大了力度。「啊嗯~不……停下！」话语一落，他急忙的用手捂着自己的嘴巴，试图压抑着自己的声音。见他这样慌张的模样，我忍不住又想要调戏他。「没事的，我明天起得来。」说完后经纪人还在吩咐着一些事情，我几乎没听进去。我的阴茎不断地在朱一龙的肉穴里抽送，啪啪啪的声音听着让人舒畅，情欲大加。  
  
还有他压抑自己声音的娇喘声，像只小猫一样的呜呜叫。我还会故意顶他的花心，让他好几次差点没忍住大声叫出来。总于经纪人也懒得理我了，准备走了。后来好像想起来什么的走走回来通知。「明天你和龙哥有戏份，要认真严肃些，别丢人了。」朱一龙的听见经纪人提起自己的名字，整个身体瞬间紧绷了起来。  
  
我爱惨他这种反应了，「哦是吗?我明早会去请教龙哥的。」提到他名字的时候我就会加重声音，然后像看猎物一样看着朱一龙。他不知所措的样子，是我喜欢的样子。经纪人听我这么一说，告诉我「不过龙哥不知道去哪儿了……都没见着。拨了手机也没人听，让整个剧组的人都好担心……」  
  
我看着朱一龙愣了愣的表情，他的眼睛望向被我抛在一边的衬衫……手机好像就在里面呢。  
  
「小慕你如果方便的话就帮忙联系龙哥吧，大家都很担心。」这么说后经纪人就走了，回到房间去休息了。我坏心眼的看着朱一龙双手颤抖的放下，不再捂着嘴巴。手上沾了点唾液，拉起条银丝，在我的眼里是挑拨，是玩火。  
  
他试着推开我的双手被我牢牢地按着，「手机，我要……和他们说一声……」见我不放开他，他露出一副快哭的表情，搞得我怪坏的样子。我只好……  
  
  
  
  
只好如他说想不让他拿手机，狠狠的把他按着艹起来。他昂起头，阴茎顶入最深入，他一时哑了声，一会儿后眼睛流出滴答滴啊的泪水，眉头邹在一起，被压在喉咙里的叫床声渐渐发出。我不断地抽动着，他在我的身下被艹的开始抽泣，试着挣脱我。  
  
  
他侧过身子，姿势变成了背对式，我两个手掌用力扶着他的腰，继续着抽动。他无意识的翘起来臀部，双手无力支撑自己的倒在床上，不争气的发出娇喘。我见他彻底没了力气后放开扶着他腰的手，去抚摸他被拉冷落的下身。  
  
  
「呃啊！」朱一龙的手抓着在他跟前的被子，不一会，他的下身就射出了精液，他的精液越来越稀少感觉随时都会射不出来呢。我把他转过来，他满脸都是泪痕，眼睛依旧那么迷人……  
  
我舔了舔他的眼角，因为泪水的缘故，我嘴里尝出了咸味道。他的意识已经被淹没，我把他的手放到我的肩上紧抱着我，紧接着我抬起他的腿，原本还露出一小截的阴茎被肉穴完全包裹着，我满足的也发出了声喘声。  
  
朱一龙在接收了我的阴茎后，说话已经迷迷糊糊「不，啊！要了……身体、我的……变得……奇怪、变……好奇怪！」我已经管不住这么多，阴茎不断在肉穴里抽动。  
  
朱一龙粉嫩的乳头被我含在嘴里，另一个没被舌头宠幸的又手指代劳。弄得朱一龙连话都快说不清了，「嗯、嗯啊~」朱一龙突然的紧抱着我，「射、快射粗来！」因为要射精我的阴茎又大了一圈，让朱一龙原本停下的眼泪再一次被艹哭。  
  
他用着哭腔，不断地叫唤我射出来。我加快了抽插动作，伴随着他娇喘声我射了出来。我把阴茎拔出，它还在源源不断的射出，我半跪贴近他的脸上，精液在他脸上像是个装饰品，让我十分喜爱。我把在他脸上的精液用手指滑过，然后趁他快睡过去的时候送到他嘴里。  
  
全身上下，他都布满了我的“味道”。  
  
滴滴滴滴滴……  
「喂，一龙你去哪了?」那是婵姐的声音，男人呵呵了一声。  
「龙哥在我房间休息，刚刚我们在对戏所以没有来得及打电话通知。」  
  
「我是慕锐，也正是慕式集团的大少爷。」  
  
嘟嘟……嘟嘟……  
婵姐还没搞清楚状况，刚想说什么的时候就被挂了手机。暗暗的骂了句「什么玩意儿?」  
  
这时的慕锐，看着朱一龙的睡颜，露出不怀好意的微笑。他自言自语的说「朱一龙啊，往回，多多“指教”。」  
  
————————————————  
我想写个后续……或者写一篇连载小说，有想看的吗?（虽然没人看我还是会更就对了，一切随缘随心情！  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 番外篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无意义番外篇！番外篇！

朱一龙一整天的拍摄过程十分顺利，但朱一龙的肚子却格外的疼。想不起自己吃错了什么，然后不知为何想起了昨晚和某人发生的事情，白皙的脸蛋瞬间变红。  
  
而在一旁看着朱一龙进行拍摄的慕锐则是把他的一举一动看在眼里。他站起身，把朱一龙拉到角落，措不及防的给朱一龙来了一个壁咚。身高差什么的还是有的，慕锐有188cm，怎么说也有8cm的身高差。  
  
慕锐见朱一龙红透的耳尖，还有他满脸写着的「我是谁?我在哪?我怎么了?」的表情。他把手放到朱一龙的肚子上轻抚。温柔却不失霸道；微微弯下腰看着朱一龙的眼睛问道「疼?」  
  
朱一龙极少被人发现自己的不妥，而他本人也不愿意把自己的不妥告诉别人。所以对于慕锐的关心，他一瞬间懵了。随后习惯性的回答慕锐「不疼，我没事。」更疼的都经历过呢 朱一龙在心里这么想。  
  
慕锐挑了挑眉，回了句「是吗?」朱一龙点头对他露出微笑想要让他放心的时候发现慕锐轻松地将自己抱起，不知要走去哪儿。想起昨天的事情，朱一龙像上了热锅的蚂蚁一样忙着挣脱。「乖，我只是给你揉一揉而已。不做其他事情，我保证。」慕锐这么说，语气里的严肃和肯定虽然十分让人有安全感。  
  
但朱一龙对于慕锐还是很警备的，毕竟他是有权有势的富二代人家。总于走到了慕锐的房间，朱一龙还是有些害怕和担心。于是又再一次的和慕锐确定「什么都不做?」慕锐被问得有些不耐烦了。老子他妈超想把你给艹了，但担心影响拍摄所以忍了，居然还一直问，有完没完?慕锐深吸一口气，把想要说的话都吞回肚子里。  
  
「嗯，我确定。」  
  
进到房间后，朱一龙被抱到坐着。你问他感动吗?朱一龙表示「不敢动，不敢。」  
  
慕锐从他的小厨房里端出了杯热水递给朱一龙。「喏，喝了肚子会好受些。」然后手上还拿了个暖宝宝，在朱一龙乖巧把水喝的时候把暖宝宝放在他的肚子上，然后轻轻的揉一揉。  
  
「唔——」慕锐抬头看捂着自己嘴，然后眼角有些发红的朱一龙。「……烫着了?」只见朱一龙对慕锐露出（只要笑一笑他们就会放过我）的微笑，然后就尴尬的不说话了。  
  
然后就这样过了一分钟、两分钟，三分钟后朱一龙觉得没什么，肚子也舒服很多。后来才发现自己让慕锐用暖宝宝帮自己揉肚子揉了一小段时间。后知后觉，不好意思的拿过慕锐手里的暖宝宝。  
  
「谢谢你。」看着慕锐好一阵子，结果只憋的出一句谢谢。词穷的他一如既往的惜字如金。而慕锐则是看了他一眼，去翻找了自己的抽屉拿出了两个还未开封的暖宝宝送到朱一龙的手上。  
  
「不客气。还有，拿着，不舒服的时候揉一揉。」朱一龙也不好意思拒绝，只好又在和慕锐道谢。过一会儿朱一龙的手机就想起来了，休息时间结束，朱一龙需要进行下一场的拍摄。  
  
慕锐原本想要背起朱一龙，想要让他保存力气演戏。但被拒绝了。  
  
「拍摄加油。」  
——番外篇END——

  
好吧，楼楼的远方亲戚这几天来拜访我了QWQ。突然想起肚子疼的梗。就想写文来填补我无法完成的梦想，呜呜呜呜甜甜的恋爱即使可以轮到我qwq


End file.
